theyinandtheyangfandomcom-20200214-history
Maris Eira
Overview Maris Eira was a librarian who worked in NYC. She lived alone in a small house, but has her own room at the SOFB. She had few friends, who all assumed she has died after taking up the job of a bounty hunter. She is the Secondary Elemental, with powers consisting of ice, metal, nature, and light (not to be confused with electricity. She can summon a ball of light anywhere). She is in a relationship with George, but it is unknown if this relationship has continued after. She is also a genetically modified human, known as Project 400. Early Life Maris' mother was accepting the same treatment for cancer, but this was at a hospital in Stockholm. The treatment wasn't used to extreme cold, so it was ineffective. It killed Maris' mother, and Maris barely survived, having to spend 2 years in the hospital. She grew up in Albany, New York, being raised by the doctors that saved her. She fell ill whenever she entered a warm climate. Personality and Appearance Maris is mostly passive, although her traits include: * Loyal and kind: Maris will do literally anything for her loved ones. * Motherly: She is always making sure everyone is safe. * Passive: She is very passive, never yelling, unless fighting. * Gullible and easily manipulated: She always falls for Shades's schemes. * Slow learner: She doesn't adapt to Shades's moods easily. * Pushy: When Shades is in a bad mood, she tends to make it worse, by annoying her to the point where Shades almost slaps her. Her casual attire is a light blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, white leather boots, and a dark blue sweater. She wears a 36C bra, a size 7 shoe, a medium shirt and pants in women's sizes, and a large in sweaters, as she has a hobby of stuffing her arms in her sweater (for some odd reason), and trying to fit inside. Her war attire is a white tungsten carbide thick plated chestplate, with plastic armor on her legs. Her sleep attire is a white dress with a blue sweater. She wears light blue slippers. Her beach attire is a white one piece with a dark blue cover up, a tan hat, and blue sunglasses. Epilogue 20 years later, Maris and George are married, and they have a daughter, Lily. They married in 2019, and adopted Lily in 2021. Lily is now 21, and Maris is now 70. Her hair is lighter, and her eyes are darker. Trivia * She is Swedish and Norwegian, but is unable to speak either language. * She is fluent in French * She can lift 100 lbs. * She is not great at driving, which is why Shades has a government license and she does not; she has a regular driving license. * Her favorite food is blueberry muffins. * She adopted Lily on a favor for someone. * She is now considered one of Shades's relatives by marriage, but Shades despises this being recognized; see here. Maris: So, I guess I'm your grandmother! Shades: SHUT. UP. YOU. ARE. MAKING. ME. CRINGE. STOP. TALKING.